What's The Matter, Cat Got Your Tongue?
by poohxebony
Summary: He never thought he'd come across the woman that changed his future forever. And now he would like some answers. The clash of the pantera and the fortunetelling mistress...GrimmjowxElisa


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Another special shout out to **Blueberry Absinth **and **KayTester**, who really wanted this story to come true. They've been one of my most loyal fans of my _Careful What Your Future Wish For _story, and I always appreciated their honest praises and reviews. But a more special shout out to Kay, for this is my belated birthday gift to her. Again, Happy Birthday Kay! :D

I'm sorry I was unable to post this fic on Saturday, but my laptop got infested by serious viruses and had to fix my computer again first and restart everything. It may be short and not one of my best work, since I couldn't remember precisely all the things I've typed before my computer acted up on me. So finally here it is, and thanks to everyone else who were fans of my previous story as well as for this 'loving' couple XD. Enjoy and review!

There were many things that can piss Grimmjow Juggarjack off so easily; following rules, missing out on a good fight, dealing with little weaklings, and arrogant bastards that think they have the right to look down at him (yes, particularly Ulquiorra). But nothing makes his blood boil more than losing to a fight, for he is known as the powerful sexta espada after all. The very thought of those things would always make him want to punch a hole through someone's chest, if it doesn't help brighten his bad mood. But that didn't matter right now. Instead, something else was pissing him off. Something that had to do with the events that happened at the Karakura Town carnival a week ago…all because of some bullshit mischief with a little fortune telling.

It was never Grimmjow's intentions to go to the damn amusement park in the first place. He only tagged along because he was actually bored in Hueco Mundo, and wanted to see if he can find something worth his time for another good fight. So it wasn't because Ms.-Goody-Two-Shoes Orihime Inoue kindly asked him to, at least that's what he thought of her. And he sure as hell didn't want to hang out with that carrot top bastard, Ichigo Kurosaki and his gay-ass weak friends.

He even didn't want to end up exploring the carnival with the rest of the espada…except maybe with Tia Halibel, since she was tolerable and quiet, not to mention strong, fearless, and….quite hot. A small smirk suddenly spreads across Grimmjow's face as he continued walking down the streets of Karakura. At least he learned something else about him and her when they were in the carnival. That's one of the good things that came out for him on that day. Right now, he'd rather spend his time waiting on the day to come and deliver that kiss to the blonde espada. But first thing was first; he needed to get more answers on what had been bothering him all week.

And he knew just the right person to turn to. No matter how much of an 'old hag' she truly was.

The very thought of her made his teeth clenched, if not made him sick to his stomach over the old wench, the so-called 'fortunetelling mistress'. She's that same damn woman that made him look at his future more differently, in a good and a bad way. It was bad enough that Grimmjow got sucked into such foolishness in the carnival. But meeting her and telling what awaits him made every hair of his body frizzle up. And the worse part of all of this was that he had to now _look _for her in order to get those answers to her questions. Which explains why his lethal scowl never left his face as he walked the streets in town, not giving a damn what the humans thought of him as a raving maniac or another sideshow freak with his arrancar appearance. As long as they were smart enough not to question, they would still have their heads.

Grimmjow was on his way walking toward the area where the carnival was held, in the center downtown. He figured he might pick up some trace of presence or spiritual power, regardless she was human. He knew she wasn't a shinigami, nor a hollow, nor even an arrancar; but he still wondered what exactly was she? What other human in the living world would've been able to do fortunetelling sorcery? And disappear with a blink of an eye? Whatever the hell the woman was, she was the source to all of his questions about his future, whether he hate it or not. He didn't came all this way into the living world for nothing, if not for some more kick ass action.

By the time he reached the place where the amusement park was once held, he looked around and saw nothing but a large serene area of fresh grass and healthy trees. He groaned irritably underneath his breath, turning around and headed back to the town, his fist balled tightly in his white hakuma pants. Grimmjow was definitely not in the mood for a scavenger 'old hag' hunt. Each second was pissing him off to the point of creating mayhem for the hell of it by a single head smash on someone. "Damn it!", he mumbled. As soon as he got back to the busy streets, a particular tall woman stopped his tracks in the middle of the crowd, his eyes growing wide over the familiar person.

There she was.

She was standing by the glass window of a woman's lingerie store, observing the sexy designs and mesmerizing fashion styles. She still wore the same style like in the carnival, only it was a long sleeveless orange summer dress. She wore golden sandals, sported with a golden purse, small golden hoop earrings, and her long raven hair was actually pinned up, possibly because of the hot sun. Based on Grimmjow's enhanced vision, he saw those same hypnotic emerald eyes, twinkling with fascination over the lustful garments. He stood there for a few more minutes, staring at her window shopping. He then snorted, making a somewhat disgusted face. "Heh. What business does an old hag have shopping in a store like that?", Grimmjow asked himself. "Just who the hell is she impressing, if she even knew _how _toimpress somebody". But he then shook his head, reminding himself he doesn't have time to stand there and watch her play Victoria's Secret dress up. "Screw this. I've had about damn enough of this shit. Time to settle this once and for all!".

The sixth espada stormed through the intimated crowd, shoving whoever was in his way. He started working his mind, preparing for all the things he's been waiting to say. Whether it was a sheer miracle, or an unusual coincidence for finally finding her, Grimmjow didn't give a damn either way. He only cared about settling the score, and make sure she changed the events of the future before it's too late. He'd be damn to a hell worse than Hueco Mundo before he'll end up locking lips with Kurosaki!

"OI! OLD HAG!", he shouted, finally catching up to the wise, and seemingly fearless fortuneteller. Elisa at first flinched for a tiny instant, then turned around to face the 'jerk' that she remembered all too well. She stared back at him with a blank expression, watching him stomp his way towards her. But surprisingly, a real smile appeared on her bright red lips.

"Well…look what the cat dragged in….", she said in a low sarcastic voice. She stood there calm and collected, not feeling the slightest hesitation as Grimmjow approached near. It was as if she was expecting his company, like she knew that they would meet again. Honestly, in a way….she had always felt that they would run into each other one way or another. And what scared Elisa the most was that she couldn't figure out why she had to feel this way, especially him of all people. Now that the day has come for the two to meet face to face, she knew she needed to do the one thing that could possibly put an end to her distress about him. For good.

So there they were, arrancar to human, panther to fortuneteller. Everything seemed as though time has stopped in that instant, for they couldn't focus on the moving and puzzled crowd but toward each other. Electric blue eyes glared down at calm, sparkling emerald ones. For a moment, neither of them spoke. Until Grimmjow finally took the initiative and make the first move. "I knew I would find you again. Old hag", he seethed gruffly and disrespectfully, both fists balled calmly on his sides. He waited for Elisa's angry reaction for insulting her like he did at the carnival. Instead, she looked back at him with her famous welcoming warm smile.

"And so you have", Elisa replied soothingly, almost a hint of seduction in her voice. "Nice to see you too". Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, took back for an instant by her unexpected calm attitude. '_Is this a part of her joke of being sarcastic?', _he wondered. _'Hmmph. Well, I ain't giving up this round without a fight. She will do something to change my damn future!'. _

"You know I have questions. And you have the answers", he continued with the same low dangerous voice. Elisa, still wearing her collected demeanor, nodded.

"And so I do", she added. Grimmjow started clenching his teeth some more, already growing tired of the woman's mocking calm behavior, as if _he_ was being the crazy one between the two. But he wasn't going to burst out just yet; not unless she made the move of not doing what he wanted her to do.

"Look, it's time to end this. You and I remember very well what you told me what I would do in the future….with _him", _he said.

"That I do", Elisa answered softly.

"And you know damn well that I will never, ever, ever allow that to happen with that bastard".

"That I'm aware".

"And I wanted to find you for a good reason, old hag", Grimmjow stepped closer to the middle-aged woman's face, his striking blue eyes never leaving his gaze at her. "And I want you to do something for me".

"That I'm sure you would want me to", Elisa responded, not losing her composure for an instant. They remained quiet again for about two more minutes, then Grimmjow leaned his head lower toward her and said in a lower lethal tone.

"So change it. Change the future".

Elisa sighed and shook her head slowly with a oblivious smile, knowing that he would say something like that to her. _'I swear, jerks will never learn, will they?', _she thought. She looked back up at him, staring at his stoned and aggravated face. "Surely you know the answer to that", she said and crossed her eyes. Grimmjow's eyes glistened angrier, revealing a few sharp fangs.

"Perhaps your way of hearing has gotten worse for you from the past week, wench. I'm telling you to change the future".

"And I'm telling you it can't be helped", Elisa kept her ground while staring back solidly. Grimmjow raised both fists in front of her face, hoping to give her a little scare.

"You don't understand", he began. "Do you actually think I would want to see the day kissing that carrot top bastard? No way in hell am I to let this happen! Tell me what to do in order to prevent being near Kurosaki!"

"Perhaps you're hard of hearing. What's done is done in the future, and cannot be changed. Remember?", Elisa reminded him, showing no regret over what she was saying to him. Grimmjow's adrenaline started erupting inside of him, ready to pulverize the mistress. He couldn't let this happen to him. He needed to find a way to change some parts of his future, reverse it in some way. But how? But then, he thought of an idea that could possibly make his luck turn better.

"Look, if all of this is because of the time I've called you…'that name'….I'm sorry, okay? I won't call you an old-I mean I won't call you that again. Now please help me change the future". Elisa stared at him plainly again, then smiled kindly and shook her head.

"I appreciate your apology, if it's even sincere. But I…I'm afraid I still can't change the future. It's the law of life".

"What? Just what the hell are you saying? You're saying that I _will _end up kissing that bastard Kurosaki?", Grimmjow asked eyes widened. Elisa gave him another apologetic smile. "Y-you can't be serious! I-I'll be damned if I have to end up touching a fingertip of him! No way in hell, do you hear me? Now, what in the bloody hell can I do?". His voice was almost to the point of desperation and shameful defeat, not sure if he could take any more of the insanity. Elisa tilted her head a little at his freaked out reaction, sensing him feeling that way. She closed her eyes for a minute, but reopened them and took a step closer. Now was the time to end this.

"I don't know about you, but I do know there is something you can do to help me…", she trailed slowly. Grimmjow turned around and glared at her annoyingly.

"What? Just what the hell do you expect me to do? I didn't came here to help you, it's suppose to be the other way around!", he snapped. "I ain't interested in helping a teasing, manipulative old hag, you understand me?"

"Well, if you're not going to help me….", Elisa continued as she took one more closer step, her hands on her hips and her nose almost touching his. "Then I guess I just have to help myself by doing…..this". With a blink of an eye, she swoop her petite arms around Grimmjow's neck, her entire body leaning towards him as she immediately pressed her lips wildly. Grimmjow's his mind brain froze with utter shock. He couldn't believe what the fortuneteller was doing to him at that very moment. He soon heard some crowds of people whistling wooly over their make out scene, others giggling.

One man that was far away in the crowd shouted, "Hey, get a room or take that in the store since you're in the right place!".

Finally in what seemed like eternity, Elisa released the stunned and mentally unconscious Grimmjow, patting his bare muscular chest and looking up at his paralyzed face. She winked at him. "Thank you for helping me. Now I can finally movie on, and have my one last closure that's been torturing me from the past week. I still couldn't believe what got into me myself when I first felt this about you, but now I made my peace. Until next time". With a slight wave, Elisa headed inside the lingerie store. Before she got in, she turned around and stared at Grimmjow, still paralyzed where he was standing. She smirked and chuckled. "What's the matter… cat got your tongue?", she asked sultrily. She turned back around and closed the glass door. It took about ten more minutes for Grimmjow to come back to earth and blink. The crowd around him were still giggling or whistling at him.

"Duuude, that's so cool how you can shack up even chicks that's old enough to be your mom!", a teenage boy commented, approaching him and patted his shoulder. "How do you do it?". That made Grimmjow really come back to his senses, stable enough land a punch at the kid and sending him flat on his back on the cement ground. He sonido-ed away from the area, now desperate to return to Hueco Mundo.

"AAAGGGHHH! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!", he screamed while transporting into the other dimension.

Elisa put on another triumph smile as she strolled contently in the aisle. "And yet another score for the mistress", she said victoriously.


End file.
